


Pips

by supermassivebutthole



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermassivebutthole/pseuds/supermassivebutthole
Summary: When you eat a pomegranate, you're bound to miss a few pips. These are those. Outtakes, one-shots, extra scenes, whatever things suit my fancy.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of nervous necking from our two favorite Mormon prudes. I'm gonna be real with you, idk if Smeyer has ever heard of non-penetrative sex. But I sure have, and so has Bella, so here's this. Set during Eclipse. Rated T for sexuality, but I can't quite bring myself to write twilight porn so its not nearly as explicit as it could be.

“I want to propose a compromise.” Bella announced as they lie tangled together in Edward's ridiculously extravagant bed.  
  
“Of course you do.” He murmured into her hair. She couldn't resist an opportunity to inch closer to disaster.

“I understand your concerns about sex. You're right. It's too risky. But I was wondering if we could try... something else.”

"Something else?”  
  
“Well, we could start slow. I mean, We've never even seen each other naked. And I don't have anything in mind that's more dangerous than kissing.”  
  
Edward blinked at her, unsure.

“I know you come from a different time, but I'm sure you've seen... _things..._ in the minds of other people.”

Edward had seen a lot of things in the minds of others. Things members his family did together, strangers, other high school students, even. But he didn't want to admit how poorly educated he was on the topic. He wasn't sure which of the things he'd seen would be appropriate to do with Bella. She must have seen the panic dawning on his face.  
  
“You've got kissing me down just fine, right?” She asked.  
  
“More or less.” Edward croaked.

“Then we don't have anything to worry about.” She reached for the buttons of his shirt, and started undoing them, one by one.  
  
“What are you doing?”

She stopped. “Are you opposed to being shirtless in my presence?” She teased.  
  
“No.”

Bella nodded, “Well, let me know when I do something you are opposed to, okay?” She continued the journey of unbuttoning until she reached the last button, then she pulled the fabric away from his shoulders, and he was shirtless.  
  
In one graceful move she pulled off her shirt as well, tossing it on the floor. Edward's eyes followed the curve of her collarbone to the hem of her bra. Only the smallest bit of fabric concealing the smallest bit of skin, but he wanted to remove it desperately.

As if she could read his mind, she asked, “Have you ever taken off a bra before?”

Edward glared at her, “You know I haven't.”  
  
“No, I don't. Your youth could have been full of debauchery.”  
  
“Bras hadn't been invented in my youth.”

“Okay, so you've never unlaced a corset?”  
  
“No.”

“Well, I'm sure a bra is simpler anyway. Go for it.”  
  
Edward felt like his hands might have been shaking if that was something that happened to vampires. He reached carefully around Bella, following the warm curve of her ribs, until he felt the metal hook and eye closure at the back of her bra. He unclasped it, and it fell away from her.

Edward felt like apologizing, closing his eyes, something to save his and her modesty, but he couldn't look away, She was beautiful. Simple anatomical descriptions wouldn't do her justice. He understood suddenly why artists were compelled to depict their subjects nude. There was something inexplicably beautiful about seeing someone you thought you knew so well with all of the pretense of clothing stripped away. And, Edward reminded himself, Bella was only half naked.  
  
“You okay?” She asked, still the same playful smirk on her face, “You look...overwhelmed.”

  
“I am.” He murmured. “Quite.”

“Do you want to keep going?” Bella asked, and Edward could tell that the question was genuine. He could say no, and she would stop. But he didn't want her to stop.  
  
“Yes.”

Bella scooted off the huge, four poster bed and stood in front of Edward while she unbuttoned and stepped out of her jeans. She was wearing simple black lace boy shorts underneath her jeans, the pair Edward had seen in a pile of dirty clothes in her bedroom a week before. It was quite the coincidence, since he'd spent the night that he'd noticed them imagining what they might look like on her. Reality beat his imaginings by a long shot.  
  
She stood in front of him, only the black panties covering her. “Your turn.” She said breezily.  
  
His turn. He quickly wracked his brain. Had anyone ever seen him naked? Nothing came to mind apart from his mother, probably, in his infancy. He was suddenly gripped by the anxiety that there could be something grievously wrong with him, something that might disgust Bella. He compared what he knew of his body to the bodies he'd seen in the minds of others. He had never noticed anything strange, but he couldn't know for certain.  
  
“Are you nervous?” Bella asked. “We're doing this together.” She reminded him, looking down at herself, almost completely naked.  
  
Edward listened for Bella's heartbeat. It was faster than usual. Perhaps she was nervous too. He nodded. The reward of seeing more of Bella outweighed whatever anxiety he had about his body. She'd never been unkind to him before, so what made him think it would start now?

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off. He was wearing unassuming gray briefs, nothing like the delicate garment that clung to Bella, but her gaze lingered on them as his had lingered on her. Anxiety flickered over her expression and she met his eyes. “Wanna do it at the same time?” She asked. She cracked a smile that made Edward laugh, thinking about how ridiculous this might look from an outside perspective. He was grateful his family was out of hearing range.

Bella returned his laugh with a giggle of her own, “We just got engaged, what are we so afraid of?” She asked.  
  
“I'm the one who's afraid,” Edward argued, “You've been very brave.”

Bella bit her lip and pulled her underwear down to her ankles. Edward wondered if this feeling was that of the first vampire in history about to faint as he, eyes glued to her, did the same. “Oh.” Bella breathed as they sized each other up.  
  
“Oh?” Edward repeated, anxious.  
  
“Good 'oh.'”

Edward looked down at himself. He was hard, and the idea of his desire being so exposed mortified him and excited him in equal measure.

“Now we've seen each other naked.” Bella said as she sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.  
  
“So we have.”

They turned to each other at the same time, both about to come up with something to break the tension that could be cut with a knife, and found themselves inches away from a kiss. Surprisingly, it was Edward who initiated, scooping his fiance's face into his hands and pressing his lips against hers. The tentative kiss became slow and feverish, and he let his hands slide down Bella's shoulders, across her collarbone. His fingers flickered over her hard nipple and they both moaned. Edward pulled away.  
  
“I'm not sure how this is going to lead to anything other than sex.” He whispered, breathless.

“We won't get carried away.” Bella whispered back, “That's all.” She dragged her nails down Edwards torso, from the dip of his throat to the hair that trailed down his stomach. Whatever train of thought he'd been holding onto melted away.

“I will,” Edward practically growled, moving slowly to pin Bella beneath him on the bed. Her breath was already coming fast, and the rapid rise and fall of her breasts almost unraveled him, “You're an absolute demon, Bella Swan. I say no sex, and so you orchestrate my undoing.” He dipped down to bury a wet, frantic kiss into the crook of her neck.  
  
“Your undoing?” She panted.  
  
“I am undone by the mere image of you.” He said into her neck, the statement muffling, “It's everything in my power to resist doing every wicked thing to you right now.”

“Maybe, mmm—” she was cut off by more neck kisses, “We can't afford every wicked thing, but I bet we could get away with a few.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to keep my brain pantry well stocked in self esteem juice, deliver to me the plump fruits of your readership in the comments section.


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a monster in Edward Cullen's head, and I, personally, find that kinda hot.

There was a monster living in Edward Cullen's head, and for the first time in years, it was whispering to him.

_Bite the deer. Bite the dear. Bite, bite, bite. It's just like a hunt. Just like the forest. Just one bite._ With every word, he could hear the imagined snapping of his own razor sharp teeth. _Bite. Bite. Bite. End the burn and bite the girl._ He didn't dare risk a look over at the doe-eyed teenage girl that sat next to him.

That, he convinced himself, had been his first mistake. Her smell was intoxicating, unbearable, but the sight of her tiny heartbeat pounding behind the thin skin of her neck had nearly sent him sprawling headlong over desks, to hell with witnesses.

The smart thing to do would be to leave. He could stand up, grab his bag, and walk out of the room. He wouldn't be a danger to anyone then. The demon in his ear kept him seated. It was frothing with hunger, its thoughts no longer intelligible. Sounds of snarls, chomping, the delicate pop of broken skin, the squelch of dying flesh rang clear in his head, all pushing him to one word, one conclusion; _Drink._

He swallowed, and his throat was bone dry. _A little blood would solve that problem. It'll be the best you've ever tasted._ He didn't trust himself to move, not while the heartbeats of 27 human beings thrummed like music in his skull. The closest heartbeat, faster and a little off beat, seemed to lead the others. A conspiratorial chorus.

The temptation wasn't the only problem. The pain, the physical burn of thirst sat like a weight in his chest, flames of it licking up his throat and onto his tongue. As a newborn, he had felt thirst this bad, and had clawed desperately at his throat, moaned in shock and pain, frantic. _You're more controlled than you used to be._ That wasn't the voice of the devil. That was his own voice.   
  
The girl next to him moved, flicked her hair in his direction, and he was lost again. Even so, he didn't kill her that day. He chose not to kill her the way an alcoholic chooses not to drink; one second at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a comment. Perceive me harder, Daddy.


End file.
